User talk:Luobailong
Preview Don't forget there is a preview button! — Skuld 06:59, 7 July 2006 (CDT) Mo/R Shiverpeaks Runner Congratulations, your build has been vetted by the community. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:31, 19 July 2006 (CDT) Your user page Hi and welcome to the wiki! Could you please add a credit note to your user page as you have taken inspiration from other users. Something like 'This user page was inspired by User:12345, User:abcde and User:Example' will be fine. -- (talk) 17:51, 26 July 2006 (CDT) Someone wiped your page, I think I put it back correctly but just check if you are missing anything.-Onlyashadow 05:52, 24 August 2006 (CDT) User:MistaChaotix Is this you? Same sig code, appearance and interest in the shadowform runner. Just curious — Skuld 07:12, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :I doubt this. I only have 1 user account. Seems like there really is some1 who is interested in SF Mesmer Running besides me and Dark Luke. ^.^ Btw, I stole the sig code from Rapta :P lol. Moreover, my sig got a real dash which I'm rly proud of :P — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 08:51, 2 September 2006 (CDT) section boxes template Hi there! I was shown where you were using the section boxes based on my user page. Just an FYI: to make the boxes easier to use and edit, I've create a template that makes their use much simpler. You can view my user page if you want to see an example of how the template is used. Hope that helps! --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:52, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :Wow, thank you very much Barek - you're a genius :D. I'm still having trouble to create such things on my own, and your user page was just an excellent example of how you could really do it well. Tyvm for the template, will make things much easier. ^.^ — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 02:59, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Heh, thanks for the mention on your page, but I feel guilty taking the credit. The calendar I copied from User_talk:Skuld, and the navigation I tweaked from a design by User:Xasxas256. I think that I was the first on the wiki with the formatting of the gallery and section headers, but the rest were originally brought to the wiki by others. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:46, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :::You are just too modest ^.^ But I updated the credits, and included the users you refer to. ^.^ — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 14:42, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Droks running "guide" Good job taking initiative to nominate that for deletion. I had added that to my to-do list, but my GWiki to-do was replaced by my college to-do, so I lost track of it. -Auron 04:20, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :When I first saw this guide I couldn't believe that an article like this hasn't been deleted before. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 05:01, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Sig Size Max height is 19, fix it before an admin jumps on you! =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:13, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Should be fixed now. ^.^ — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 19px (talk| ) 09:17, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::Nooo!!! It is ugly now. get the older icon!! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:24, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Build:D/Mo Dwayna's Steel I moved your build to the correct namespace and put a delete flag on the talk page since I had already created a rate-a-build at the correct talk page. Jinkas 17:03, 28 March 2007 (CDT) : Thank you very much. Havn't added builds for quite a while, and wasn't aware until now that they are all named differently. Sorry for the mess ^.^ Hey There!! I finally got to copperhammer mines and ran with dwayna's steel....... AND IT WORKED!!!!!!! It took a couple of tries but it actually worked. so far ive made four platinum and im working on getting two peices of max armor. sorry about my ettiquette the other day. ive been working on it lately. and may i ask what your ingame name is. is it Feena Chan? (P.S. i havent told anyone the build) (P.S.S can you help me with a build ive been working on? im The Deathwielder to remind you) :Yes, my in-game name is Feena Chan. I dont visit GuildWiki so often anymore, so if you have a problem, it's more likely that I'll respond over at PvXwiki, the Build Resource. It's always nice to see people using my builds ^.^ — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 19px (talk| ) 10:31, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)